The Perfect Drug
by Subject87
Summary: Carly is Freddie's perfect drug. Rated T to be safe, one sided Creddie, based off of The Perfect Drug by NIN. Please R&R!


_I got my head, but my head is unraveling  
>Can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling <em>

_I got my heart but my heart is no good  
>And you're the only one that's understood<em>

Freddie groaned inwardly as he began the countdown to the newest episode of ICarly "In 5...4..3..2" he counted backwards and smiled as Carly and Sam introduced themselves, his eyes on Carly as he filmed them for the ever Popular ICarly web show. Freddie however wasn't as happy with the shows success of the show as the two girls seemed to be, all he could focus on lately was the brunette who was dancing wildly with the blonde haired demon she called a best friend.

He smiled softly, he knew he was losing his mind slowly with his feeling for this girl but he didn't care. "Annd we're clear" he said smiling "You did great Carly. You did okay Sam" he said, looking at the blonde girl with mild annoyance, even though they were almost best friends they couldn't help but pick on each other.

Carly rolled her eyes and smiled "Thanks Freddie" she said while Sam merely shrugged and announced she was going downstairs for some ham. "Some things never change" Freddie and Carly said at the same time and he sighed "I gotta go work on some..stuff, I'll be back later" he said leaving quickly before she could protest, he needed to get out of there before he really lost his mind.

Several hours later Freddie came back to the Shay apartment, having finally gotten his thoughts under control and smiled at Carly, who smiled back. Blushing a bit he looked down and rolled his eyes as Sam gagged "She will NEVER love you" Sam said simply and Freddie scowled while Carly rolled her eyes and looked sympathetically at him "Sam that wasn't very nice!" she said but he noticed she didn't say that Sam was wrong.

_I come along but I don't know where you're taking me  
>I shouldn't go but you're wrentching, dragging, shaking me <em>

_The more I give to you, the more I die _

_And I want you  
><em>

Freddie groaned "Where are we going?" he asked as Carly practically wrenched him away from the laptop where he'd been pretending to focus, trying to ignore Carly. "Ssh it's a suprise" she said smiling and he rolled his eyes, why did he give in everytime? He gave more and more of himself to hear each time but nothing came of it, the more he gave in the more he died inside 'I can't keep this up for ever.. But damn he wanted her badly, so he would endure. Finally they ended up on the roof of the building, it had only been an hour since Sam had left, with one final insult to him loving Carly of course, and his heart was racing as he looked up at the stars, Tomorrow was the Girls choice dance and he was hoping she would ask him, but instead she just wanted to ask if he could help with the speed dating idea Sam had set up on Icarly on the last show. He sighed and of course said yes.

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
>You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug <em>

It was the night of the Girls choice dance and he sighed, once again he was sitting across from Carly as she talked to her date, though he couldn't help but find a certain satisfaction in the way she was yelling at him now, and as he listened to that voice he remembered exactly why he had fallen in love with her. Finally she had screamed at her date to get out of here and he smirked, standing up he offered his hand and when she looked at him confused he smiled warmly "Don't you think we deserve one good dance with someone we don't wanna kill?" he asked, trying not to think of his annoying date with the magic girl. She nodded and his heart soared as they danced to the slow song on the Radio that T-Bo had turned up just for them, he sighed and smiled. As they danced his mind shut down and he reacted on sheer instinct while they danced. When his thoughts finally returned he smiled, sure other kids might be partying and drinking and God knows what else, but he didn't need to.. The girl in his arms was his drug, and she was perfect.

_My soul is so afraid to realize  
>How very little theres left of me <em>

_Take me if you want _

He realized it would always be like this, Carly needing him to make her feel better and Freddie giving up part of himself to comfort her so she could go date another guy and leave that piece of him broken, his soul was coming apart and there was very little left, but he still lived for this little piece of Carly he would get.. He would cherish this Dance for a long, long time. What was left of him though, would always be hers.. Just waiting for her to finally reach out and take him.

_Without you, without you everything falls apart  
>Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces <em>

Freddie's heart fell as the song ended and she pulled away for a moment he thought.. Hoped even she might say something but instead she bit her lip and smiled "Thanks for the dance Freddie.. You're a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you" he sighed, if any girl would be so lucky then why couldn't he have the girl he want? He felt it all start to crumble as she walked out of the Groovy Smoothie and he sat down before he fell over and sobbed, this was always the hardest part of being in love with Carly Shay.. Picking up the pieces after everything fell apart, and tomorrow it would all just start over again in the endless cycle he was stuck in. But she made it worth it, she was his perfect drug.

**Note: **I don't own Icarly nor do I own the song The Perfect Drug. ICarly was made and belongs to Dan Schneider and The Perfect Drug was written and preformed by Trent Reznor/Nine Inch nails.

Please Read and review, Thanks!


End file.
